Phobia
by aBoOm-Un
Summary: Konan doesn’t fear pain. She doesn’t fear death. No, what she really fears is something entirely ridiculous… [Slight OOCness]


_**Phobia**_

**Summary: Konan doesn't fear pain. She doesn't fear death. No, what she really fears is something entirely ridiculous…**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ≠ **aBoOm-Un©

**Author Note: Fluff. Crack. Short. What else would you want? xD**

**AND ALL DONE WITHOUT MY SEXY BETA **LoopyLoo13. **O MAI GAD. -dies- **

_By aBoOm-Un_

Konan is the strong, beautiful kunoichi of the Akatsuki. She stared death in the face more than five times without her heart skipping a beat. She watched millions of men being tortured to death without flinching.

This didn't mean she didn't fear, however.

She watched the object carefully, her eyes narrowing upon it. She stood in front of it for a whole minute, before huffing slightly and slamming her hand down onto the counter which the object sat upon. Zetsu, who was passing by at the time, sighed softly. His white side said slowly, "Konan-san, it's only a t-"

"I know, I know!!" She seethed, waving her hand slightly. "I…I just don't like it, that's all."

"Whatever you say." Shaking his head slightly, Zetsu walked off, the black one snickering and saying to his other half, "What a loser…"

Konan felt her face heat up. Seriously, it wasn't that bad to fear it!! As soon as she turned back to the object a loud, sudden sound of a small explosion was heard. She let out a slight shriek and stumbled backwards with her eyes shut, only to find that she didn't hit the ground. She slowly opened one eye and looked up to see that she had been caught by one large, muscular arm. The person who caught her has his other arm raised, raising the plate he was holding up near his head.

An exasperated sigh escaped the Missing-Nin's lips. "Konan-san, you should really stop freaking out about this. It's just a toaster."

Fear One. The toaster.

"I know, I know!!" She snapped feverishly. She hit the arm supporting her, causing it to pull back. "I don't need your help, fishface!!"

Kisame simply shrugged. "Ehh, I don't really care. Whenever I see you around the toaster though, you're always screaming and nearly falling over…"

"Oh, real kind!!" Konan spat at him, her eyes blazing furiously. "Make me look like a complete retard, why don't you?!" The shark-man winced slightly, and frowned at her.

"Konan-san, I know how much you hate me, but-"

"-that's no excuse for being horrible when I save you. Yeah, I know. We've only been through this what, seven times?"

The man grinned slightly. "That's because you _fear _the toaster. Phwoar," he ran a hand through his hair, a grin slowly forming on his face, "I thought _Itachi_-san had issues."

Konan felt her face slightly heat up. "Screw you, _fish_."

"Yes please." The grin on his face by now was so large, you'd think he was about to eat you.

**THWACK.**

"DON'T GET FRESH WITH ME, FISH!!" She roared this last bit, causing Kisame to laugh loudly, despite the fact there was a huge imprint of a hand on his face.

"Oh _HELL_, you're so easy to get riled up, Konan-san." He chuckled slightly, placing his hand on top of her head and messing up her hair, making her flinch slightly. After a small pause, she simply huffed, and turned away from him, leaving her toast.

…Ok, I lied. She has two fears.

Fear two. Love.

…Ok, it wasn't exactly 'love'. If it had to be described as something with the word love in it, it's love/hate. The two argued so frequently, it was like a routine for the Origami Nin.

Thing to do No. 1. Get up.

Thing to do No. 2. Argue with Fish.

Now that it came down to it, she probably couldn't live without him.

It was only for the arguing, mind you.

Yes.

The arguing.

That was it.

Not that she couldn't live without his constant, stupid advice…

Or his smirk when she'd yell profanities at him…

Or even his catching of her with only one arm (the other holding up a plate of food) when her toast finally popped up from the toaster.

When she approached the dingy kitchen door, she took a backwards glance at him to see the sharkman smiling at her, a peaceful look upon his face.

She quickly whipped around again, feeling her face heat up and her heart skip one beat. Just one.

Nope, she could live without all of that.

Definitely.

…Right?

**...::::...Fin...::::...**

* * *

**Just had to be written. I'm so sorry, you guys. xD Thanks for reading!!**

**Just for the record, whenever I imagine Kisame x Konan, I imagine Konan to always be cracking fits at him about anything, and him being all cool about it, only making her more pissed. But, even if they seem like they hate each others guts, deep down there's a loving connection. Kinda like Miroku and Sango.**

**Can't you just feel the love blossoming between Kisame and Konan? Yes. You can.**

**xD**


End file.
